


One More Thing

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 13:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18412064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. HI there. Could you do a fic where Gabriel and me our getting our first place together, and of course he’s added his own touch of magic to it. My dream home is when all the rooms are different funky colours, a nerd room, a den and a spiral pink stairwell. And I surprise him by telling him we also need a nursery





	One More Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anonymous. HI there. Could you do a fic where Gabriel and me our getting our first place together, and of course he’s added his own touch of magic to it. My dream home is when all the rooms are different funky colours, a nerd room, a den and a spiral pink stairwell. And I surprise him by telling him we also need a nursery

You had a blindfold over your eyes, as Gabriel was about to show you your new house. You’d viewed half a dozen, and given him your top three. From there, he picked one. He knew exactly what you wanted, aside from one little addition. You had your own surprise for him.

“Ready?” He asked, and you could hear the smile.

“Ready.” You grinned. Moments later, you were blinking away the sunshine. He had picked the midsize home. Four bedrooms, two and a half baths, wrap around porch, and it was on three acres. “I love it!”

Gabriel laced his fingers with yours. “Come on, there’s more.” You let him lead you into the house and you tried to take everything in. “Obviously, for now, it’s pretty boring. This will be the living room. I’m thinking of a slate gray for the walls, with pops of color. Figured having walls that color would come in handy for watching movies at night.” You had to admit that was a good idea. “Next is the kitchen. I was thinking a yellow for this one.”

“Wow.” You breathed out, taking in the size of the kitchen. There was an island in the middle, as well. “It’s amazing.”

There was a door off to the side, which he simple pointed to. “That leads to the basement. I’m going to have the stairs repliaced and put that spiral pink one you wanted. Half of the basement will be a game room, and the other half will be a library.” You couldn’t stop smiling. He knew you so well. Next, he pulled you upstairs. “That will be our room. I’m going to let you do that one. That will be a spare room, and then I’ll make the last two into a guest bedrooms. We’ll nerd out the game room, don’t worry. Is that it? Did I forget anything?” He held you close.

“A nursery.” You told him.

Gabriel blinked. “A-a nursery?” You nodded. His face lit up. “I’m gonna be a father?” He asked.

“You, Gabriel, are going to have a little one.” You patted his chest before he lifted you up, spinning you slightly, making you giggle.


End file.
